


curiosity killed the cat (satisfaction hasn't brought it back yet)

by simplydxwn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, How Do I Tag, anybody have a map?, author: kay we're doing this. brain: but what if, cos im making this up as i go, dudley dursley needs better guidance, oc is best childhood friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydxwn/pseuds/simplydxwn
Summary: In one universe, Aikaterini Katsarou got a cold and didn't leave home for a week. She went to Ilvermorny, graduated, and kept a peaceful life helping her mother in her shop.In this universe, Kat took her vitamins, ran from a cyclops, and discovered the world of demigods. Her mother, understandably distressed, packed up their house and settled down across the Atlantic in a cookie-cutter house built on Privet Drive.-OC-centered. Deviates from canon. Supposed to span all books in both series, barring Trials of Apollo.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i dont own neither harry potter nor percy jackson but you probably already knew that?  
> also, i have read way too many fanfics in order to remember what exactly was inspired by which one so shoutout to all of yall fanfic writers out there  
> //  
> edit 7/18/20: remember when i said id update once a week? yeah, no. i changed a bit of the wording. im working on chapter 1 and im hoping ill be able to post it before the end of the month.
> 
> edit 8/2/20: haha sike. anyway, im trying, and i also changed the summary.

**November 25, 2017.**

The day after they last saw her, two people each found a tape recorder.

The green-eyed boy listened to it with his guardians in the living room.

The grey-eyed girl pressed play while seated around a campfire.

On opposite sides of the world, they listened to her story.

_ “...” _

_ “I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye.” _

_ “I figured- if I can’t tell you where I’m going, at least I’ll tell you why I had to go.” _

_ “My mother named me Aikaterine Katsaros. I turned 16 three years ago.” _

In a camp full of demigods and in a house to magical beings, the tape played and they cried. 

_ “I haven't aged since. And I won't age until I complete this quest.” _

_ “To understand, I need to tell you what happened, from the beginning, about 10 years ago.” _


	2. update (for old and new readers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops, its been ages.

hey everyone, its dawn (duh)  
sorry abt the radio silence!!!!  
here's the thing:  
1\. you may have noticed that i changed the summary for the fic. it just wasn't working.  
2\. i finally got my ideas in order and know what im gonna do!!! i've started an outline and ive decided that there will be three endings to the story, good, bad, and true.  
the existing prologue only works for the true end, though, and i don't think i should keep it.

so: i will delete the prologue at the end of this week, and focus on writing a better prologue and actually following the outline.

thank you all so much for being patient! im sorry that this isn't an actual update, but as a student, ive been struggling really hard to write.

i hope that the concept is interesting enough and worth the wait!

sincerely, me.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this has been on my mind for quite some time already. a full year, if im not wrong. i know there's not much for now but its the first time my drafts seem to make any sense.  
> hopefully ill be able to post at least once a week? im still a student so i cant say whether this schedule will be that consistent but you should subscribe anyway to keep updated.  
> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
